


A secret Christmas wish...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [125]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John has a special agenda when he starts arguing with Sherlock...December 2nd: Wish list / Shopping





	A secret Christmas wish...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom

“No, I won’t go!” Sherlock was refusing to give in.

“It’s normal for a young child, love… Don’t be so stuck up about it!”

“If you want  _your_ daughter to believe that gifts are coming from a velvety obese imaginary man created by Coca-Cola, go for it!”

“I want  _our_  daughter to have an as normal as possible childhood!”

“Look at the other kindergarten children, I'm quite certain that having  _your_  girl not become like them should be at the top of your priorities!”

“Sherlock, please this is just for Christmas, we don’t need to bring  _our_  daughter into the madness of the tooth fairy or the Easter bunny.”

“Yeah, but if you want  _your_  child to have imagination as well as a logical view upon the world you must admit that…”

“Sherlock, please, I want  _our_  little princess to have everything she needs and wants, when it’s reasonable, and now she wants to see Santa!”

Suddenly, Sherlock stops talking, his eyes blinking rapidly. Coming back to his senses, he murmurs, “John…  _Our_  daughter?”

"God, that took long enough. You’re definitely tired…” John grins lovingly, placing legal papers on the table “ _This_  is on my wish list.”

“YES. Sorry… Yes… Okay..." He regains his composure, still looking a bit shaken. "But NO shopping mall… Leicester Square's Santa, doesn't look that bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to use both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
